


The Art of Dark Magic

by Ace_writer_here



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pagan Traditions- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, not dating yet, that'll be when they're older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_writer_here/pseuds/Ace_writer_here
Summary: What if dark magic isn't what everyone was told? What if only a few bad wizards took it too far and ruined it for everyone.Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived, Boy Wonder, Everyone's Favorite Child, or whatever you want to call him was about to jump into a world of magic. On the outside, the premise seems fine: light magic is good and dark is bad, but is that the truth? With the help of his soulmate, Harry Potter is soon going to find out why the world's view is the way it is.Or where everyone has soulmates and Harry's just happened to be a certain blonde who knows about dark magic.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh I hope you guys enjoy this story i'll work on it whenever I can and post everyonce in a while but I won't have a set schedule because I'm really bad at having one but ill try my best!!
> 
> 8/22/2020- I pulled characters off the wiki that had unknown houses for something later in the story so here's where I got their names.  
https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/1991%E2%80%931992_school_year

When Harry Potter was 8 he stared at his timer every night absolutely fascinated at the ticking clock. When he was 8 ½ his teacher explained to her class that when that timer hit zero They’d meet the one person they were to spend their life with. Some people ignore it but one way or another that is the person you were meant for and you will end up together. Harry timer said 2 ½ years, not to the exact date, but around 2 ½ years. Maybe he’d be paired up with someone who was truly amazing.  
Draco Malfoy was sitting in his private tutoring lesson when he asked about the numbers on his wrist. His father had mentioned them once or twice but never told Draco what they meant. His tutor told him when that timer hit zero he’d meet the one person he was to spend his life with. 8 ½-year-old Draco was ecstatic at the prospect of having one person in his life forever and it would happen fairly soon, his timer said 2 ½ years! Not to the exact date, but around 2 ½ years! His tutor laughed and said he’d probably meet his soulmate at Hogwarts so he should be pleasant to everyone until he finds out who it is.

Draco now 11 was strolling down Diagon Alley with his parents collecting school supplies for his first day of class. His timer was at a mere two hours now and it was taking everything in him not to bounce up and down in excitement, but a Malfoy must always hold their mask. So instead he walked into Madam Malkin's shop with his father to get fitted for his school robes and a few new outfits, his mother was going to collect his books. The robe fitting was over sooner than expected and he was whisked off to Ollivander’s to get his wand. On the way out he spotted a giant and a small green-eyed boy walking into the alley. His wrist tingled so he glanced down at the timer and saw it change to ‘1 day’. Draco frowned but moved on so he could get his wand and go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii so i finished this one and figured I'd give it to ya hope you enjoy!

Harry Potter sat in a tiny wooden shack on his 11th birthday staring in wonder at the giant man who burst through the door. He was trying to process the information he was given, he was a wizard, his parents were murdered, and he was going to go to a magic school starting September 1st.  
Harry rounded on his Aunt and Uncle and yelled “You knew? Of Course, you knew! Why didn’t you want me to go! You’d finally get your wish! I’d be gone and out of your way! You’d finally be free of your wretched nephew!”  
Then something strange happened as if by magic (which couldn’t be ruled out because of these new revelations) the Dursleys were thrown up the stairs of the tiny shack that was now shaking as if it were to be ripped apart at the seams. His eyes seemed to glow with unnatural power scaring the giant who had come to receive him. There was this static in the air as if the shack would be struck by lightning at any moment.   
“I deserved none of what you did to me. I can’t wait until I’m free of you,” Harry sneered.  
“Harry?” The giant slowly asked, “Are you okay?”  
“I never caught your name. What is it?” Harry raised an eyebrow the unnatural glow settling a little.  
The giant had a small look of shock on his face, “Hagrid. My name is Hagrid.”  
“Well, Hagrid do you mind if I go to sleep and you can talk to me in the morning?” Harry asked even though he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.  
Hagrid nodded and Harry laid on the floor taking the small tattered blanket and covering as much of his body as possible. Hagrid seemed to notice and slipped his coat off offering it to Harry, who took it with a grateful look on his face. Harry then curled on top and into Hagrid’s coat and slowly drifted off.   
Hagrid, on the other hand, waited a few minutes after Harry had fallen asleep before he got comfortable enough to pull the cake he made for Harry out and set it next to Harry’s head. After that, he relaxed and drifted off to sleep as well.  
The next morning Harry woke up warm. For a moment he was confused as to where he was and where he got this blanket. Then as he opened his eyes he took notice of the giant- Hagrid, he remembered- who was laying on what was left of the couch in the tiny shack on a rock far from civilization, well not very far from civilization but it felt like it. The “blanket” Harry was confused about was Hagrid’s coat, which meant that everything that happened last night was real. Harry was a wizard, his aunt and uncle knew, he knocked them away with an intoxicating rush, then he went to sleep. That rush of pure energy, he wanted to feel that again. He felt like he was floating.  
“Good morning Arry. How’d you sleep?” Hagrid said as he woke up.  
“Just fine Mr. Hagrid. How did you sleep?” Harry responded sitting up and stretching his arms above his head.  
“I’m just fine ‘Arry. The couch is a bit small but it was alright,” Harid smiled.  
Harry looked at the ground seeing a slightly squashed box, “Hagrid? What's that?”  
“A cake for you Arry! I made it myself!” Hagrid proclaimed, “Sorry, it's a bit smashed.”  
Harry smiled opening the box. The cake was pink with the words ‘HAPPEH BIRTHDAE HARRY’ the smile on Harry’s face grew, a birthday cake for him, a cake all for himself. Someone really cared about him.  
“Thank you, Hagrid!” Harry laughed, “This is amazing!”  
Hagrid smiled back and was about to reply when a set of heavy footsteps came down the stairs. Harry’s eyes widened and he flinched moving back to the wall remembering what he did last night. He was in so much trouble.  
“Boy!” Vernon yelled from the steps.  
Harry froze, “Yes Uncle Vernon?”  
Vernon finished stomping down the stairs and marched straight over to where Harry was curled up next to the fireplace. Harry flinched again as Vernon grabbed him by the collar and pulled him off the floor. As Vernon did so Hagrid stood up whipped out a pink umbrella and hit Vernon with a ball of light.   
Veron yelped and jumped back as if he’d been lit on fire, Harry was dropped to the ground. When Harry hit the ground he landed on both feet and ran over to Hagrid who pushed Harry behind him slightly.  
“Well, Dursley… Seems you really are a pig,” Hagrid laughed.  
Harry peeked around Hagrid’s arm and saw his uncle with a pink curly pigtail. Harry had to stifle a laugh when Petunia shrieked from the top of the stairs staring at her husband in horror.  
“Now ‘Arry and I'll be goin’. If I ever here you raised your hand to a child again maybe you'll become a full-fledged pig,” Hagrid smiled at Harry who was still hiding behind him, “Ready ‘Arry?  
Harry nodded and stepped back from Hagrid. He walked over to the door of the dirty old shack and put on his beaten up old trainers putting them on. Hagrid opened the door, careful not to break it like he had the night before. Harry stepped out behind Hagrid and took in the warm July air.  
“Well ‘Arry looks like we're goin’ have to take the boat back,” Hagrid said.  
“How will the Dursleys get back then?” Harry asked.  
Hagrid laughed, “I don’t know ‘Arry. They can figure that out themselves.”  
Harry nodded and climbed into the boat holding his letter from Hogwarts. Finally, he would be away from this horrible place.

Hagrid took Harry into London and showed him how to access Diagon Alley. When they walked in Harry gazed around and saw a boy with bleach blonde hair walking out of a shop. Then Harry’s wrist tingled, Harry glanced down to see his timer had ‘1 Day’ on it. He brushed it off and walked into the Alley lined with shops on both sides. When Harry walked in he realized he had no money. Of course, he had known he had no money but it hadn’t hit him that he’d have no way to get anything for school until now.  
“Hagrid how am I supposed to buy my supplies with no money?” Harry asked in a small voice.  
“You really think your parents left you no money? ‘Arry you have a bank account at Gringotts just for school supplies. You’re one of the richest people in the wizarding world!” Hagrid exclaimed strolling further into the alley.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, were what Harry assumed to be goblins. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a dark-skinned, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of silver doors, with writing on them Harry noticed;  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
"Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.  
A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a long marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.  
"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."  
“Does Mr. Potter have his key?” The goblin sneered.  
“Hagrid?” Harry asked as the giant began digging around in his pockets, “Do you have my key? Can I carry it please?”  
Hagrid had a shocked look on his face as he pulled Harry’s key out of his pocket, “Sure ‘Arry it is your key.”  
Hagrid passed Harry his key and pulled another package out of his pocket handing it straight to the goblin. The goblin smiled a sickly sweet smile and motioned Harry and Hagrid to follow him.  
“Well Mr. Hagrid,” The goblin started, “You’re going to have to go down by yourself since no one but you is allowed to see what's inside, but don’t worry I’ll take good care of Mr. Potter.”  
Hagrid started to say something but Harry cut him off, “It’s fine Hagrid I trust… I’m sorry I never caught your name. What is it?”  
A flash of the night before passed through Harry’s mind of him asking the same question after the Dursley’s flying up the stairs.  
Harry looked at the goblin who had a small look of surprise on his face, “Griphook. My name is Griphook, Mr. Potter.”  
Harry smiled at Griphook and turned to Hagrid, “I trust Mr. Griphook Hagrid, I’ll be okay.”  
Hagrid stared at Griphook for a moment before reluctantly nodding and walking away with another Goblin. Harry turned to Griphook smiling and followed when Griphook smiled back and motioned for Harry to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh hi, I give you content now. I did most of this in my piano class at school today so enjoy.

The cart ride to Harry’s vault was fun. He imagined it was what a rollercoaster was like. He was laughing the whole way down a huge smile on his face. When the cart stopped Harry pouted because his ride was over. Griphook shook his head at Harry with a look of amusement. Climbing out of the cart Griphook asked for the key.

Harry fished the key out of his pocket and handed it to Griphook, “You can call me Harry Mr. Griphook.”

“Are you sure Mr. Potter? Most people don’t find it polite when someone they don’t know calls them by their first name,” Griphook asked putting Harry’s key into his vault lock.

“Well I'm not everyone else,” Harry laughed walking closer to the vault that was now swinging open, “I’m just a kid and being called ‘Mr. Potter’ feels way too formal Mr. Griphook.”

“Then call me Griphook, Harry,” The goblin smiled as he lead Harry into the vault.

Harry took in the sheer amount of stuff in the room. There were coins, trunks, books, paintings, and so much more. Harry went up to one of the trunks and brushed off some dust, the name read James Charlus Potter. Harry’s jaw dropped, it was his dad’s trunk.

“All of your parent's belongings are here Harry before they went into hiding they put all of the stuff they wanted to give to you in this vault. Just in case,” Griphook said in a quiet voice, “You can take whatever you want but I suggest you buy a bag with an undetectable expansion charm.”

Harry nodded and pulled out his school list reluctantly walking away from his dad's trunk, “How much should I take out for this.”

Griphook took the list and looked it over;  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal vials  
1 telescope set  
1 brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a familiar (if they have one)  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Griphook laughed at the last line of the letter and turned to Harry, “I remember your father laughing when his dad asked why that was a new rule. Your father said a few first years were messing around and did something stupid that ended in all of their brooms breaking. Then asked his dad if he could get a new broom.”

Harry laughed at the thought of his dad and his friends doing dumb things and wished he had had his dad to tell him all about it.

“Now that you know why you can’t get a broom yet then let me explain how wizarding money works. 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle, Galleons are worth the most so try to carry some on you. I’m not sure how much you’d need exactly but I can give you a pouch that connects directly to your vault. Would you like that Harry?” Griphook explained.

Harry smiled and nodded, “That would be wonderful Griphook!”

“I'll go get the bag and you can look through your parent's things,” Griphook smiled as he left the vault.

Harry kneeled by his father's trunk and popped the latch. He pushed the lid open and looked inside. There was a silky looking cloth at the very top of the trunk with a note, Harry reached for the note and opened it. The handwriting was so foreign yet it also looked slightly like Harry’s own handwriting. The paper looked slightly old and yellow but still readable. Harry unfolded the paper and it read;

Dear Prongslet,   
This should reach you before you go to Hogwarts but in case it doesn’t know I meant to give it to you and forgot. But you’re receiving it now and I hope you use it for slightly mischievous purposes. Just don’t tell Lily. Any way happy Christmas Harry.  
Your Dear Old Dad,  
Prongs  
P.S. Moony and Padfoot are making me write this because inevitably I will forget and have to send it to you.

Harry smiled at the letter in his hands. His dad wrote him a letter because he would’ve forgotten to send him a cloak. Harry then reached for the cloak and pulled it over his shoulders.

“An invisibility cloak?” Griphook’s voice spoke from behind Harry, “Seems your dad was planning on you being as mischievous as him.”

Harry turned to Griphook, “A what?”

Griphook laughed and pointed to where Harry’s body should’ve been. Harry looked down and let out a small shriek. His body was gone!

“An invisibility cloak. One of a kind and passed down through your family. Seems he’s left it to you but never got to give it to you. At least you have it now,” Griphook smiled and held out a small brown bag, “Here Harry. It’s the bag connected to your vault. You can come back to get your parents stuff whenever you want.”

Harry smiled and took the small bag out of Griphook’s hand. It’s colors shifted from brown to emerald green with silver and black embellishments. The string that had previously been a dull brown became gold with a reddish tint at the end. There was a tingling sensation pulsing through Harry’s fingers, he almost felt exactly as he had before when he pushed the Dursley’s up the stairs.

Griphook stared at Harry almost in shock but also with wonder, “Are you alright Harry?”

Harry nodded and put the bag in the pocket of his second-hand jeans, “Yeah, now how does the pouch work.”

“You grab the pouch and say the amount you need, then you open it and the amount will be there,” Griphook said.

Harry nodded and glanced around the room, his parent’s stuff was surrounding him and he couldn’t take any of it with him yet. Harry folded up his father’s cloak and set it back in the trunk, closing it he smiled and turned to Griphook.

“Can we go Griphook? I want to get that bag you mentioned so I can come back to get my parent’s stuff,” Harry asked.

Griphook nodded and walked out of the vault, Harry following close behind. They climbed back into the cart and soon they were back to the bank’s vault floor. Harry stepped out of the cart and walked into the main lobby area. He spotted Hagrid within a minute because the giant was standing near the front doors of the bank. Harry waved goodbye to Griphook with a small smile and a thank you before rushing over to Hagrid excited to get his new clothes. 

“Hagrid!” Harry joyfully shouted, “Are you ready to go shopping?”

Hagrid sighed and looked down at Harry, “Well ‘Arry I’m sorry I can’t help you finish your shopping. Someone else should be ‘ere in a few moments to pick you up, he may look scary but he’s not all that bad.”

Harry frowned bt nodded. Someone new. He could deal with that, maybe he’d go back to his vault with him. Hagrid led Harry out of the vault where he saw a man in a black cloak walking towards them with a sneer. Hagrid was right this man was quite scary, but his presence was actually quite comforting. Maybe it was because the crowd in the alley parted around him, maybe it was because when he stepped up to Harry and Hagrid he immediately stood close to Harry with a protective stance. Either way, Harry felt safe.

“Professor Snape! Thank you for comin’ to get ‘Arry ‘ere. I’ve got to get back to Hogwarts and give Dumbledoor the package,” Hagrid smiled holding out his hand.

The man in the black cloak- Harry now knew him as ‘Professor Snape’- shook Hagrid’s hand and turned to Harry.

“Mr. Potter I presume?” Snape asked, “Well let’s get going then we have quite a bit to do and I’d rather we get it done sooner than later.”

Harry nodded “Yes Mr. Snape.”

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry before nodding, “Madam Malkin’s first for your robes.”

Harry nodded and quickly followed after Professor Snape, Snape glanced back and scanned Harry taking in his appearance, “You look like your father but have your mother’s eyes. If she were alive you wouldn't dress like that. Why are you dressed like that Potter?”

“They’re my cousin Duddley’s hand-me-downs,” Harry answered slightly jogging to keep up with Professor Snape, “Aunt Petunia gave them to me so she wouldn’t have to buy new.”

Snape Stiffened, “Then we’ll have to buy you a decent set of clothes so you’re not walking around in rags all the time.”

Harry frowned but kept followed Snape into a shop called Madam Malkins. Soon a young woman with pink hair rushed over and asked him questions about what they needed.

“Hello Nymphadora,” Snape smirked, “Mr. Potter needs his school robes along with an entirely new wardrobe.” 

“Will do Severus,” The pink-haired woman glared, “Now Mr. Potter what would you like clothing-wise?”

“Well Miss-” Harry started before stopping.

“Tonks,” She smiled.

“Well Miss Tonks I’ve never really gotten to do clothes shopping so I have no idea what clothes I like,” Harry admitted.

“Well that’s alright we can try a few styles after you get fitted for your robes then we can put together a wardrobe as the Dungenbat mentioned,” Tonks smiled.

Harry frowned and look to where Professor Snape was standing only to not see him there. Harry panicked a bit because he had no idea what he was doing and now there was no one to help him.

“He probably went to go get a few things for himself, he’s the potions teacher after all,” Tonks said, trying to calm Harry’s obvious nerves about not having Snape there, “Now if you’ll follow me we can start getting you fitted.”

**

Snape showed up after about twenty minutes of Harry getting fitted. He had a bag in his hand full of what Harry assumed were potions ingredients. Once Harry was finished getting fitted however Snape made it a point that Harry should have decent clothes and made sure he had some formal button-ups in a range of colours, dress shoes, as well as a few pairs of black slacks, he also assured that Harry had cloaks and robes that were not for school. Tonks, on the other hand, made sure Harry had comfortable shirts, sweat pants, hoodies, and jeans. Harry picked out a few articles of clothing and a pair of trainers himself and then he was done. 

“Well Harry it seems you’ve got your entire wardrobe done, you can pick it up when your robes are finished if you want or you could take it now,” Tonks smiled.

“We’ll leave them here except for one outfit and the trainers so he can change out of his horrendous clothes,” Snape answered in a dismissive tone.

“Alright then Harry, once you pick out which outfit you want then you can pay for everything and I’ll hold it for you until your robes are finished,” Tonks declared, “Your total 59 Galleons and four knuts.”

Harry reached for the money bag he received from Griphook and said, “59 Galleons and 4 knuts,” Harry opened the pouch and reached in. When Harry withdrew his hand he had about 5 Galleons in his hand He set them on the counter before slowly pouring out the amount he requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh hey i hope you enjoy!!

After Harry changed into the outfit he chose, Snape walked him out and into Flourish and Blotts Bookseller. He informed Harry about the few books he needed to pick up and allowed for Harry to find the books he needed and more if he so chose but stated if he finished before Snape he is expected to wait by the door. After hearing the full instructions, Harry had nodded and wandered off to find the books he needed. Soon he spotted the checkout desk and figured he should ask the person behind where he could find the necessary books.

“Excuse me, Sir?” Harry asked, “Where can I find the books for Hogwarts?”

The man behind the desk looked to be around forty, he was tall and had black hair along with a pair of blue eyes, he smiled at Harry before answering, “A First-year student? Well, you’re in luck because this year we’re keeping all the needed school books in piles behind the desk. So if you want to go find other books you may want and come back I can check those out along with your school books.”

Harry nodded and told the man behind the desk he’d be back before departing to explore the store.

**

A half-hour to an hour later Harry had picked up about ten books on subjects ranging from wizarding politics to ‘Dark Magic’. He wanted to learn everything he could about this brand new world he was living in. When he placed these books on the desk the man from before made an approving hum at his choices,

“Not many would be happy about you buying dark arts books but I understand the thirst for knowledge. I was a Ravenclaw after all.” The man pulled out a stack of books from under the desk and started ringing those up as well as the ones Harry picked, “There aren't many books on the dark arts here because people would riot, but I’m sure if you wanted to get more you could ask Professor Grumpy Pants over there to take you to Knockturn Alley to get some.”

Harry nodded, “Thank you. But how are all of those books going to fit into that bag?”

“There is an undetectable extension charm and a feather-light charm to make sure you can carry it around without issues,” He explained, “Now that all of your books are bagged would you like an order form so you can order books from school or home?”

Harry nodded and watched as he placed the books away in the bag before handing it to Harry. He told Harry the price and Harry paid for it all before heading over to Professor Snape. Snape guided him out of the store and into the next of which was an apothecary. From there Snape made sure Harry got what he needed. They stopped at another store to get Harry’s cauldron, telescope, and pretty much everything he needed except his trunk and wand.

“Now Mr. Potter, There are two places we can go for your wand. We can go to Ollivanders and get you a premade wand, or we can go to a shop in Knockturn Alley that makes wands custom made,” Snape explained.

“Mr. Snape, you can call me Harry if you’d like, and if we go to the Knockturn shop can we stop at a book shop to see if they have any interesting books about ‘Dark Magic’ that they don't have in Flourish and Blotts?” Harry asked, “The man behind the desk said they might have some that interest me since I bought a few dark arts books.”

Snape’s jaw dropped and he regarded him for a small moment before replying, “If you want Mr. Potter we most definitely can.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry smiled.

“Before we go do that however we should get you a trunk to keep all of your stuff in,” Snape said leading Harry into a shop at the end of the alley called Terrance’s Trunks.

As Harry walked in he looked around. There were shelves with small trunks on them lining the tan walls. On the ground were larger trunks put into sections. They were different colours and each had a different feeling to them all. Harry furrowed his brow and turned to Professor Snape.

“Professor? Do you feel the energy in here?” Harry asked.

Snape raised an eyebrow, “Energy? Can you explain how it feels?”

“Like static,” Harry answered after thinking for a moment, “Like static before a big lightning storm. Except it’s pulsing and not everything has the exact same feeling.”

Snape nodded, “Magic. You’re feeling different magical auras. It’s not uncommon but I do want to know how you’re only feeling it now?”

Harry paused. Was he only feeling it now or had he just been ignoring it. He thought back to the first time he walked into the alley that morning. He had felt it there, but his wrist had also tingled due to the clock changing. He had felt a different ‘aura’ as Professor Snape had called it when he walked from shop to shop, so why was he only noticing it now?

“I’ve felt it since I walked into the alley but I guess I've been ignoring it,” Harry shrugged.

Professor Snape nodded again with a pensive look on his face. He guided Harry up to the counter at the back of the store and rang a small bell. 

“Hello?” A voice rang from the corner of the shop, “How can I help you?”

“We need a custom made trunk,” Professor Snape said, “With compartments for potions equipment, books, and other equipment needed for classes, two for clothes, and a few extra compartments. Undetectable expansions charms on all of them. Anything else, Mr. Potter?”

“Could I get a small bag with an undetectable extension charm on it and maybe a school bag?” Harry asked politely looking up at Professor Snape.

Professor Snape gave an affirmative nod and turned to the man who was now behind the desk writing things down.

“What type of material? Do you want locks? Any decorative ideas?” He asked.

Harry looked at Snape who simply pointed to dark wood with a raised eyebrow, “I’ll take that wood and maybe a lock with a snake engraved into it?”

“What kind of lock? We have locks that open to words, locks that open only to accepted magical signatures, normal lock and keys…” The man rattled on about fifty types of locks before stopping and looking at Harry.

“Can I do the one that only opens to magical signatures?” Harry asked.

“Sure. So an Ebony trunk with a snake carved into the lock that uses magical signatures to open it, two bags with undetectable expansions charms; one for school and the other for daily purposes. Anything else?”

Harry looked at Professor Snape who shook his head, “No, that’ll be all. When will it all be finished?”

“Give me an hour or two for the trunk but the bags I can give to you now,” The man said as he went to grab to bags off the wall.

The man returned to the desk and held the bags out for Harry. Harry nodded and took the bags from the man. They started to change in his hands like the one Griphook had given him for money. The smaller bag, the one that was for everyday things he guessed, became a beautiful teal that faded into a dark green, while the other became a simple dark grey. Harry smiled with satisfaction at the colours.

“How much?” Harry asked.

“Altogether, around seventy-five Galleons, two Sickles, and eight Knuts,” The man said.

Harry nodded repeated the amount as he opened his money bag and dumped the amount on the counter, the man smiled and scooped it into his hands depositing it into the cash register.

“Anything else I can do for you, Mister Potter?” The shopkeeper asked.

“Where’s the bathroom?” Harry asked.

**

After Harry returned from the bathroom Professor Snape grabbed Harry’s shoulder and steered him out of the shop, “Alright Mister Potter now that we have your bags we can get your wand and look for those books you wanted.”

Harry bounced a bit before following Professor Snape to a shady looking part of the alley, “Professor? May we also stop back a Gringottsts later? My parents left so things in their vault and I wanted to see if there’s anything I would want to bring home.”

“Yes, Mr Potter we can go back to Gringotts before I drop you off at home,” Professor Snape sighed, “Now stay close to me and don’t make eye contact with anyone.”

Harry nodded and stepped closer to Professor Snape's side. Snape, however, put his arm around Harry’s shoulders and brought him in closer as if to shield him from whatever was in the dark part of the alley, almost like a father would. Harry walked quickly to keep up with Professor Snape and kept his eyes on the ground as he was told.

“Ah, Severus! Your back!” A booming voice came from the right, “What brings you here?”

“I have to pick up more supplies and books for Hogwarts,” Snape drawled.

“Yeah? Then what’s with the boy? Is it the youngest Malfoy you’ve got there?” The man leered, “Because if not I could take him for you.”

Professor Snape’s grip on Harry got tighter as he pulled him to his side, “You don’t need to know. Now I’ve got business to take care of and you need another drink. Expelliarmus.”

Harry was confused at that last word so he looked up to see Professor Snape’s arm extended with an ebony stick in his hand. A red light shot out the top and hit the man’s drink causing it to smash into a wall. Harry wanted to ask what that was but before he could Professor Snape began walking forward faster than he had before. Harry struggled to keep up at first but he managed. Soon enough they walked into a shop called “Philly's Wands and Staffs”

“Hey, I’m Phillis and welcome to my shop,” A woman said from somewhere in the shop, “I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Harry nodded and glanced around the gloomy shop, “This will be fun,”

**

“Alright, that’s all of the materials we have now I need to do a few measurements and we can start figuring what materials match you,” Phillis said after setting out a bunch of woods and jars of weird fluids and stringy looking things.

Before Harry could even speak a tape measure came flying out of nowhere and zipped about his body all while measuring and prodding his arms and legs. He held back giggles and watched, absolutely fascinated. Then all of a sudden the tape measure snapped shut and flew into Phillis’ hands.

“Alright then, let’s pick out your materials!” Phillis smiled, “Hands out, palm down,0 fingers spread. Slowly move your hands over the materials section by section. First woods then cores.”

Harry nodded and did as told. Slowly he waved his hand over the woods, as he passed his hand over dark coloured wood, much like the one the colour of his trunk and Professor Snape’s wand, he felt a pull. He went to grab it when he felt a pull to the wood next to it as well. Harry wasn’t sure which one he had a stronger connection to so he grabbed both and set them aside. Then he moved to the cores, nothing really struck him until he got to a yellowish liquid. He put it to the side and then moved to check once again this time finding a dark hair had a slight pull.

“Thestral hair and basilisk venom as cores? Yew and ebony? Very interesting…” Phillis hummed, “Give me about thirty minutes and it’ll be done.”

Harry nodded and watched as the other disappeared deeper into the shop. He turned and looked at Professor Snape who guided Harry to seats up against one wall. As they sat down Harry’s thoughts wandered through assorted things before he found himself wondering if Professor Snape could have known his parents. He sat silently for a few moments picking at his fingers before working up the courage to ask him.

“Professor?” Harry started slowly looking at his lap, “Did you know my parents?”

Professor Snape seemed to stiffen, “Yes… I did know your parents… Why?”

Harry looked up at Professor Snape, “Can you tell me about them? My Aunt and Uncle won’t tell me anything about them. Nothing true at least.”

“What do you mean ‘nothing true’?” Snape asked raising an eyebrow, “And why won’t they tell you about them?”

“They told me that my parents died in a car accident. They said they were drunks. All I've heard is that they were no good freaks,” Harry responds.

Snape stared in shock at the young boy’s words before putting on a mask of indifference, “I’ll tell you what I know then. Your mother, Lily, was my best friend for a long time. She was brilliant, sweet, strong-willed, tough, thoughtful, caring, all around the best person I’ve ever met. She broke down barriers; a muggle-born witch who was the smartest in her year, the first witch to continuously turn down James Potter for six years straight, a Gryffindor, friends with multiple Slytherins all throughout her years at Hogwarts. She was at the top of her class, got perfect grades on her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s while still managing to play pranks with your godfathers and her friends.”

“What did she look like?” Harry asked, “I know she had green eyes but…”

“You have her eyes, they make you look wise beyond your years, yet they hold the same mischievous look your dad had. You also have her nose,” Snape stated, “She had red hair that hung by her shoulders, she was about 5 '5, and she always wore this green bracelet on her wrist. She said it was from her mother. She was always proud of herself and held herself with poise and confidence. She had the brightest smile, it always reached her eyes. She was rarely sad in public. She smiled at everyone, ‘You never know who needs it Sev!’ is what she pointed out to me the first time I asked. She always wore the uniform during school hours, but after or during holiday breaks she liked to wear paint-covered jeans and flowy blouses.”

Harry nodded in awe of the person his mom must’ve been, “Professor… Can you tell me about my dad?”

“Your dad was smart. Not as smart as Lily or your godfather Remus, but smart. He loved pulling pranks. We never got along, he was always pulling horrible pranks on me. Him and his group of friends called themselves the ‘Marauders’ They wreaked havoc on the school. Nothing too dangerous but just enough to constantly land himself in detention. He became head boy his seventh year, your mother was head girl. He was constantly flirting with every girl in school but everyone could see he only had eyes for your mother,” Snape said, “He was a star quidditch player. He played as chaser. He was a decent person to certain people, but he didn’t like Slytherins, and the rest of the houses really didn’t matter much to him. He strutted around the school first year until your mother used a minor hex to make his pants fall down, that was the moment he started flirting with her. He did whatever he could to get her for his own. I know this may make him seem like a bad person, but Mr. Potter your father was a good man.”

“Were they soulmates?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Snape answered, “But back then it was cool to ignore your timer and flirt with a bunch of people before settling down with your soulmate. Your mom didn’t want to, but James was annoying so she did. At least until she completely fell for him.”

Harry nodded, “Thank you, Professor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have suggestions please leave them in the comments any tips help. Thanks <3


	5. Quick note

Hey I know it's been quite a long time but I'm still alive. I've been in quite a funk and haven't been able to do much of anything because of quarantine and the now stress of my upcoming school year. I'll have the next chapter up eventually and I hope you're doing well. Love you all.


End file.
